Dear Tim Scam REWRITTEN
by KassandraTaylor
Summary: Tim Scam gets a letter while he's in jail. When he reads it something inside of him changes. What could that mean and better yet what will he do about it? Please review and tell what you think!
1. The Letter

Hey so I redid this WHOLE story.. I read the chapters and to be honest, I pictured him as my ex.. But enough of the past and start looking towards the future. The letter part that is story got its title from was to my ex but I tried to edit it and just well made it towards Scam. I hope you guys like it and if so then please review.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies.. And my spelling is horrible..

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sam's POV

As I paced around my room thinking of what to write to the criminal who had stolen my heart, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I walked over to the door to open it. There stood Clover, the hyperactive blonde was standing there and I could see her lips moving but no sound was coming out. My mind was somewhere else at the moment as I walked back into my room. Clover had also entered and I realized that I was rolling my eyes at her. Me rolling my eyes at one of my best friends.

"Hello, Sammy. Is anyone in there?" I heard Clover say.

"Yeah, just thinking about.. Um.. School assignments," I paused. "What was it that you needed?" I asked trying to direct my full attention towards the blonde.

"I was just wondering if you, like, wanted to go to the mall with me and Alex?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry Clov, I can't. I have three essays due tomorrow and a Calculus Test to study for.. Maybe some other time." I said to her.

"Oh OK, Sammy. I'll buy you something!" Clover said, then exited the room.

I groaned. I hate lying to people but sometimes its necessary. I walked over to the opened door and closed it shut once more. I then glanced at the blank sheet of paper that was supposed to be sent to a criminal. I sighed and sat in the chair and began to write what I felt for the criminal.

* * *

><p>Tim's POV<p>

I was resting on my wonderful and comfy jail cell bed. The guards are rude and annoying, just like three curtain girls. They weren't just any helpless girls, they were super spies. Ha! They are super alright, a super pain in the my evil ass. I was so rudely interrupted by one of the guards banging on the bars.

"Letter for Mr. Tim Scam." I heard him say in a nervous and shaky tone.

I got up from the bed and walked up to the guard, I could tell he was new because I've never seen him around. _I'll go easy on him._ I then snatched it away from him, rudely. "BOO!" I yelled. I heard him scream and run the other direction. Once he was out of sight I chuckled and smirked.

I then walked to the bed and sat down on it, glancing at the letter. _Hmm who would have the balls to send me a letter?_ I then tossed it on the floor and laid back down on the squeaking bed to stare up at the ceiling, not even the slight interested in the letter.

"Tim," I heard a familiar voice say, "It has been 5 years since you left us and went bad." I heard the voice pause. "Come back to W.O.O.H.P. why do you choose to be in a small closed space and not out if here enjoying life as a free man?" I looked up at the voice to see Jerry standing there. I sat up, got up, and walked towards Jerry. As I approached him in his normal black suit with his W.O.O.H.P. name tag, I gripped the bars and looked into his old coral black eyes.

"Now Jerr, why on Earth would I come back to this hell hole that you run? Once I break out I'll kill you and your pathetic spies." I said with venom in my voice.

"Do you hear yourself Timothy? Why would you want to be in here?" Jerry had said.

"To be honest, no I don't want to be in here. Five years ago, I was framed for doing something I didn't even do, and what did you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" I said frustrated. I was tired of arguing and told him what he wanted to hear. "And before you say, what about the people I love shit, I have nobody if I was ever to get out." I stated and walked to the bed to sit on it once more.

I looked up to see Jerry gone and sighed as I glanced at the letter I had received not to long ago. I picked it up and decided to open it up to read the contents that was held within.

_"Dear Tim Scam,  
><em>

_ You don't have any idea how hard it was to make sure that you and only you received this letter without nosy people asking to many questions that I really don't wish to answer right now. I didn't know what to write you or how to word it, so I'm just going to say how I feel and hope that you understand what I'm trying to say to you. _

_ Some people believe in fate, soul mates, and love at first sight. I'm not like them. I believe that everything happens for a reason, that everything has a purpose, and there is no such thing as love at first sight. I remember when I first saw you, I knew that you were smart, cocky, and attractive, but what I didn't know that just by hearing the sound of your voice that I would develop a crush on you. Yes, the one who doesn't believe in fate, soul mates, and love at first sight had just developed a crush on a cocky, rude, and cares nothing about the effects that you've set in motion, man! But.. No matter how hard I try to ignore it, you are a very attractive, highly intelligent, and in very well shape. You're always on alert, you never let your guard down no matter what the situation, and you're always one step a head of everyone._

_ For what I thought was a silly crush had grew into something more. If you'd let me, I would more than gladly get lost in those deep and serious blue green eyes that God has blessed you with. I would love to run my hands through your soft chestnut colored hair and how your lips felt against mine. Are they rough? Soft? When I hear your voice, your name, or even when our eyes meet, my heart can't help but to skip a beat and how it sends chills down my spine when you say my name._

_ I've tried to move on and date other guys since I can't have the only person that I truly want, but they've all ended badly. I've tried to focus on schoolwork but my mind would always wonder back yo you. Soon, I've come to terms with myself, that I'm hopelessly and truly in love with my enemy. _

_ There is one thing that I've never been able to understand about you.. Why do you hate WOOHP so much if you worked for the company building weapons? What made you go bad?_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Enemy_

* * *

><p> After I got done reading the letter, I was in shock. For once in my life I was shocked by the contents that was written. I could tell by the handwriting that a girl had wrote this. I glanced at the envelope that the letter had been in to see where it had originated from, but that was a dead end. My attention was then drawn to who had signed the letter.<p>

_Your Enemy? But which one?_ I thought. Then it hit me. _Sam._

I got up from the bed and walked over to my cell door while letting out a chuckle.

"GUARD!" I yelled. "I need some paper, something to write with, and an envelope, NOW!" surely one of the guards would have heard me yelling.

A couple of minutes later, I felt eyes on me again. I looked up to see Jerry standing there with the materials that I had asked for. He looked at me in an odd way but I ignored it. After a few moments later I heard him say, "Don't even think about using these to escape."

I looked at him with a smirk on my face, "Damn. You caught me." I said lifting my hands up as if I was surrendering. "Answer me this Jerry, how in the hell would I escape with these? I'm writing a letter, not building a paper army." I said in a serious tone.

Jerry had handed me the materials and walked away while shaking his head. I knew he was annoyed but I could really careless. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I got the book that was under my pillow to bare down on. I didn't know what to write my dearest Samantha in a letter. Then it all came to me at once. As my hand continued to write the more paper I used.

_Just wait until you read this, my dear Samantha. I'll personally deliver this to you._


	2. AU

Dear Readers,

I do plan on continuing this story, but since I'm a senior in High School, it's hard for me to write, type, and update while trying to keep my grades up. Senior year is very difficult and more stressful then I had expected. I'm sorry for my long absence. Between homework and family issues, I have just now got on this website. I promise that I will update as soon as possible and maybe even editing some of things.

Sincerely,

KassandraTaylor


End file.
